5 years
by ladybug782
Summary: (Read Marry Me before you read this one please?) Natsu and Lucy get married and are going to have a kid. But what happens? Right after the baby born Natsu as to leave to go to war for 5 years! What happen when he take the job and come back and forgets all about Lucy and there 5 year old daughter Nashi?


**I'm going to miss you when you're gone Natsu…**

**A/N: Hey guys I just come up with this and I just fell in love with Rave Master and I was thinking should I do a FanFic about it idk? What do you guys think? **

Summary: Natsu and Lucy get married and are going to have a kid. But what happens? Right after the baby born Natsu as to leave to go to war for 5 years! What happen when he take the job and come back and forgets all about Lucy and there 5 year old daughter Nashi?

Chapter 1 NEWS!

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy shots looking or her husband, "What happen Luce?" Natsu said worried that his wife got hurt "I have some news!" Lucy said with tears in her eyes "Yea what is it?" Natsu asks "You're going to be a DAD!" Lucy's said with joy. Natsu look shock but not with anger but with joy, Natsu's pointed back and forth pointing at Lucy and him. "I'm going to be a dad?" Natsu asks hoping she wasn't joking "Yea and I'm going to be a MOM!" Lucy said with tears of pure happiness going down her face, Natsu spin Lucy around saying "we're going to be parents" for a little and gently putting her down "I'm going to be a dad" Natsu said gently placing his forehand on Lucy's "I'm going to be a mom" Lucy said looking Natsu eyes that any woman can die for. Natsu gently kisses Lucy lips and apart after some time. "Is it a boy or girl?" Natsu asks "We're going to have to wait a couple month" Lucy said giggling at her husband "Really?" Natsu said making a face "Yea really" Lucy said playful hitting Natsu arm. "All that matter that is she or he is going to be healthy" Lucy said placing Natsu hand on her stomach "Yea all that matter that it safe with a lovely family" Natsu said already feeling the baby warmth. "That what matter the most" Natsu said kissing Lucy forehead.

Natsu and Lucy hug each other for a while whispering thing to each other "Luce you know I love you?" Natsu said "Yea Natsu. Do you know that I love you too?" Lucy said hugging Natsu closer "I also love baby" Natsu said "So do I Natsu" Lucy said looking at Natsu "I know who wouldn't love a baby from me? Look at me I'm sexy!" Natsu said giving his famous smile another thing a woman will die for. "Yea and I'm the lucky one" Lucy said going on her tip toes and giving Natsu a kiss on the nose "And I'm glad I chose this special girl" Natsu said.

Natsu and Lucy walk in the guild holding hands to be greeted by Mitsuki 'Gajeel and Levy daughter' "Hi auntie Lucy and uncle Natsu" Mitsuki said with a smile "Hey Mitsuki" Lucy said at the black hair girl "Hey Mitsuki" Natsu said messing up the 5 year old hair "Hey my mommy took a long to get my hair untangle" Mitsuki said fixing her hair "Sorry" Natsu said "It fine and how are you two today?" Mitsuki asks "Fine. You?", "I'm awesome because pa said I can get a new book today!" Mitsuki with sparkles in her eyes "Really good for you" Lucy said to Mitsuki. Mitsuki skip away to her mom who was at the bar talking to Mirajane, Erza, and Cana. "I still can't believe she's Gajeel daughter" Natsu said rubbing his temple "Yea me too" Lucy said "I'm going go to the guys" Natsu said "Ok don't start a fight with Gray or Gajeel" Lucy said "Yes dear" Natsu said walking over to Gray already starting a fight making Lucy's giggle "Kids" Lucy said walking over to the bar.

Lucy sat at the bar where Mira, Erza, Levy, Cana, and Mitsuki were. "Hey guys" Lucy said "Hey Lucy" The girls said in unison "Would you like anything to drink?" Mira asks Lucy "Yea a strawberry milkshake please" Lucy said at the S-Class wizard barmaid "Coming right up" Mira said going in the kitchen "So Lu-Chan any new?" Levy asking the blonde hair woman "Yea but I want to wait for Mirajane I want all you guys to hear this" Lucy said trying not to say it already "Much be very big" Mitsuki said "Maybe?" Lucy said. Soon Mirajane came with Lucy milkshake and place it in front of Lucy's "Arigato (Thank You)" Lucy said at the white hair S-class Mages "So what the news you had for us Lucy" Cana said taking a drink of her beer "News. What kind of news?" Mira asks "Um…What do I say" Lucy said thinking out loud "Just say it already" Cana said now drinking a gallon of sake "Ok I'm pregnant" Lucy said with Joy "You are?" they all asks "Yea" Lucy said shaking her head up and down "who the father?" Cana asks "Natsu of duh…" Lucy said "Natsu? Wow I didn't know he knew how to. Just wow…" Cana said "Cana, Natsu not a Baka anymore he all grown up" Lucy said to Cana "Wow" that all Cana could say while drink another gallon of sake. "Good for you Lucy how long are you?" Levy asks "I'm not sure Natsu and I are going to see" Lucy said rubbing her stomach "Did he hurt you in anyway" Erza asks "No Erza it fine" Lucy said sweat dropping "ok as long as you're ok" Erza said going back to her cake. "Mirajane are you ok?" Lucy asks "I'm fine" Mira said fanning herself "Mommy I think she's going to pass out again of excitement" Mitsuki said. Soon Mirajane pass out with heart in her eyes. "Hey what wrong with Mira" Gajeel asks picking up Mitsuki "She pass out because Auntie Lucy pregnant" Mitsuki said smiley sweetly "WHAT!" "Bunny-girl and salamander are having a kid I didn't know he had the balls to know what se-" Gajeel got stop by Levy "Gajeel you're five year old daughter there" Levy said having a vain popping out of her head "Sorry" Gajeel said "Mommy what sex?" Mitsuki said "Something you shouldn't be doing until Daddy dies" Gajeel said "Ok. Daddy can we go get my book now than go eat some iron?" Mitsuki asks "Yea come on" Gajeel said placing Mitsuki down and taking her hands "See a later mommy" Mitsuki said to Levy "Bye Mitsuki don't eat too much and don't let your dad eat too much to" Levy said kissing Mitsuki forehead and patting Gajeel stomach who was expecting a kiss. "Bye guys" Gajeel said blushing than leaving with Mitsuki.

"Your daughter so cute!" Mirajane said waking up scaring the other girl but not Erza. "T-Thank you" Levy said a little shaken up "So Lucy does Natsu know" Mira said "duh!" Lucy said "He was the first person I told" Lucy said again taking a sip of her milkshake "We're you planning on telling the guild?" Mirajane asks "um… we are I don't when Natsu want to or when the right time" Lucy said tapping her finger together "Lucy's any time is the time to tell the guild your pregnant Lucy" Erza said looking at the celestial wizard "I know just…That…" Lucy said looking at the guild floor "Everybody guess what Lucy and Natsu are going to have a baby!" Mira shouts. The guild was quiet for a while until Gray broke it "So fireman isn't that dumb after all" Gray said making the guild member laugh "What as that pose to mean" Natsu said head butting Gray "It means you're a Baka!" Gray said "You want to go ice cream man?" Natsu said "Lets" Gray said "Go Gray-sama!" Juvia shouts cheering for her boyfriend "Natsu, Gray are not going to fight are you?" Erza said giving them the death look "No Erza" Gray and Natsu said hugging each other because the fear of Erza killing them "Good" Erza said calming down and going back to her cake.

"Wow Lucy are you really pregnant?" Wendy asks the blonde "Yea" Lucy said smiley sweetly "Wow I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to have a baby" Wendy said clapping her hands together with stars in her eyes making Romeo sip out his water. "Wendy your only 16. Don't worry about getting pregnant until your way older" Lucy said looking at the blue hair teen "I know but I can't wait!" the sky dragon slayer said jumping up and down.

"Good job Natsu you're a man now" Macao said patting Natsu's back "Yea having a baby MANNY!" Elfman said "Thanks guys" Natsu said blushing a bit. "Let's throw a party" Cana said "Yea" the guild member agreed along.

The rest of the night went with people dancing, drinking (Not Lucy), and having a good time. It was around eleven when Natsu and Lucy left, holding each other. The married couple made it home with Lucy flopping on the bed. "I'm tried" Lucy said laying on the bed "Me to" Natsu said taking off his shirt to get ready for bed "I'm going to take a shower" Lucy said getting up from the bed and in to the bathroom "yea I'll be here sleeping…" Natsu falling asleep already. Lucy striping from her clothes and entering the shower, turning it on feeling as the warm water hit her cold skin. Lucy place her hand on her stomach feeling the baby warmth "I can't wait to see you" Lucy said quietly to herself. Lucy finishes her shower wrapping a towel around herself, leaving the bathroom seeing that Natsu as asleep said try really hard not wanting to make any noise to wake Natsu up. She tip toe to her closet to dress in her PJ. Quietly laying down on the bed pulling the covers over her body, feeling as Natsu wrap one arm around her waist "You know you make a lot of noise when you came out right?" Natsu said in a sleepy tone "Well sorry I was trying not to" Lucy said turning around to face Natsu and snuggling closer to him "You know I can't for the baby right?" Natsu said looking at Lucy brown eyes "Really? I thought you'll be mad and leave" Lucy said with tears in the corner of her eyes "Luce I love you too much to go" Natsu said kissing Lucy forehead "I love you Natsu" Lucy said in a sleepy tone.

"I love you to Luce." Natsu said falling asleep along with Lucy

**Hey guys what do you think I been working on this for a while now. Do you like it? Cause if you don't idc because I like it. I have TWO more stories to write I'm be having to many ideas for the past couple of months and I'm going to be adding chapter to the other story I been really lazy to write the other ones because of the new ones. Well… Sorry for the bad grammar. **

**Love or Hate, LadyBug782**


End file.
